The present application relates to, among other things, an apparatus and kit-of-parts for maintaining a desired spacing between power lines, such as power lines of a power transmission system. Such an apparatus and/or kit-of-parts may be further configured to suppress vibrations and/or oscillations in aerial cables, for example. The subject matter disclosed herein also relates to other applications where is it desired to maintain a desired spacing between two cables and/or to suppress vibrations in a cable.
A power system comprises a network of electrical components or power system equipment configured to supply, transmit, and/or use electrical power. For example, a power grid (e.g., also referred to as an electrical distribution grid) typically comprises generators, transmission systems, and/or distribution systems. Generators are configured to produce electricity from combustible fuels (e.g., coal, natural gas, etc.) and/or non-combustible fuels (e.g., such as wind, solar, nuclear, etc.). Transmission systems are configured to carry or transmit the electricity from the generators to loads. Distribution systems are configured to feed the supplied electricity to end consumers, such as nearby homes, commercial businesses, and/or other establishments.
Transmission systems and/or distribution systems generally comprise transmission lines, which may be characterized into classes, such as high voltage lines less than 300 kilovolts (kV), extra high voltage (EHV) lines for voltages between 300 kV and 500 kV, and ultra high voltage (UHV) lines for voltages in excess of 500 kV, where various classes are used to transmit power between various parts of a power system. For example, the transmission system typically employs EHV and UHV lines to transfer power between the generator and the distribution system, such as a substation, where the voltage is stepped down. As another example, the distribution system typically employs high voltage lines to transfer power between the distribution system and the consumer.
To economically design transmission systems and/or distribution systems, engineers often bundle a plurality of power lines to form a bundled conductor. While a bundled conductor increases efficiencies in design, there are a number of design challenges that arise when two or more conductors are spatially proximate one another and/or tied together. For example, care must be taken to inhibit a first power line (also referred to as a conductor) from contacting a second power line, which may result in a fault (e.g., potentially damaging power equipment and/or potentially resulting in a loss of power). Accordingly, spacers are commonly used to maintain a desired spacing between two or more conductors. Such spacers are typically non-conducting and in some embodiments are further configured to dampen vibration in power lines. Spacers that are also configured to dampen vibration are sometimes referred to as spacer dampers.